Cherry Avenue
by Min Kagamine
Summary: No one really ever knew where SF-A2 Miki came from. They never knew how she became a Vocaloid, either. Please Read and Review! No flaming, please!CHAPTER 4 IS UP! SF-A2 Miki Spotlight! CHAPTER 4 IS UP! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Yay~! This is my very first story and I hope you like it! I love Vocaloid, so I was all like "Oh hey. I want to write a story about Vocaloid!" So I did! So now sit back, grab a chair and some popcorn, and enjoy the story!

Summary: "No one really knew where SF-A2 Miki came from. They never knew how she came into the possession of a twelve-year-old, either."

Copyright Status: I do not own Vocaloid, although I own the story. Vocaloid belongs to its respectful owners.

* * *

SF-A2 Miki stared at her obliterated home planet from her space shuttle. After an attack from a rivaling planet, her home world was destroyed. She escaped in her vehicle just in time.

"No…," Miki said. In the next second, her planet blew up.

Miki pressed her hand against the glass of her spaceship. A single tear spilled out of her right eye. Everyone that she knew and loved was now dead. Shards of her planet barely scratched her ship.

She slowly turned around, fully crying. Thoughts were ricocheting all around her head.

"Where will I go?" Miki murmured. She checked her high-tech map and saw a small blue and green planet.

She then checked to see if the planet was livable. According to the planet information, there were traces of high levels of oxygen and carbon dioxide. The medium-sized planet also had water, too.

Miki said, "I shall take refuge on this planet and become one of them."

This small planet was known as "Earth".

* * *

Yeah, I know this is short, but you have to remember this is the prologue. So did you enjoy it? You could tell me in the review box ^_^. Please don't flame! Just to let you know, I'm a pretty fast updater. See ya next time!


	2. Welcome to Sapporo

**Yay! People like my story! Anyway, after your long anticipated wait, I present you the next chapter of Cherry Avenue!**

**Copyright: I do not own Vocaloid, and I never will.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

(Miki P.O.V.)

And I crash landed on "Earth."

The air…it smelled wonderful. I have heard of pollution on this planet, but apparently, it wasn't evident here. I was surrounded by trees, which were very rare on SF-A2.

One tree had red orbs called "apples" according to the radar.

I loved it here. A lake here, a forest there…

It was simply beautiful.

Where were the people, though? I began to wander around until I came to a place with buildings, and people were walking around everywhere. They were dressed very casually, and I'm aware that I stood out.

Well, with an odd ahoge in my hair and traditional markings on my arms, I guess anyone would.

Speaking of my ahoge, it was singed…I should probably cut that…

"Oh, hello. Are you new here?" A girl with a ridiculously large bow said to me.

"Um…Yes, I believe I am. Is there any possible help I could get around here?"

"Ha, you're a-lookin' at her," the girl said.

"Rin, Rin! Class is about to start, and sensei's looking for you, and…hello," another human girl said with teal pigtails.

Ignoring the other girl, the girl with the ribbon questioned me. "My name's Rin. What's yours?"

"Miki," I said with a trembling voice.

"Oh hey! That sounds like my name!" The twintailed girl squealed.

"Ah. I apologize for my annoying friend. This is Miku," Rin said, with a bit of an annoyed tone.

""

I jumped and asked, "What in the universe was that?!?!?"

Miku said, "Um…the bell?"

I questioned, "What's a bell?"

Miku leaned over and whispered to Rin, "Was she homeschooled her entire life?"

"What's homeschooling?"

* * *

**Heh…poor, poor innocent Miki…**

**Anyway, I liked how this chapter turned out. However, Fanfiction's not letting me edit it…**

**Oh well~**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, and at least TRY not to make it negative.**

**Bai~**


	3. New Student

**Hey~ I'm back~ Okay, I was beginning to have writer's block, but I think I'm doing kind of decent now! Now, I think I've had some demand for chapter three…so, here it is!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own ****Vocaloid. I live in a teeny tiny town. WHY WOULD I???**

* * *

**(Rin P.O.V.)**

Okay, the weirdest thing EVER happened today.

I was walking to school normally with my friend Miku, right? Right. So, as I was walking there, I saw a girl with red hair standing on the sidewalk. She had these black markings on her arms, and she was just standing there, oblivious to everything else. Plus, she had on some kind of space get-up.

I mean, I have my get-up too, but that's when I go on stage with my friends Len or Miku.

I AM a Vocaloid.

So I stopped and started talking to her. My huge ribbon bounced on my head. Miku ran up behind and told me Kaito-sensei was looking for us.

I said, "Hi!"

She turned around and looked at me. Her red eyes matched her red hair.

"Hello," she said.

"I'm Rin. What's your name?

"Miki," she said. She had this deer-in-the-headlights look in her eyes. She was kind of shaking, too.

"Hey, that sounds like my name!" Miku said, squealing.

"I apologize for my annoying friend here. This is Miku," I said.

RING!

Miki jumped and said "What in the universe was that?"

"Umm...the bell?" Miku said.

"What's a bell?" Miki said.

I was totally appalled. She…didn't know what a bell was?

"Was she homeschooled her entire life?" Miku said.

Miki said, "What's homeschooling?"

Well that was scary…

"Um…we need to get to class…" Miku said.

Still kind of weirded out, I said, "Uh…right…"

* * *

**(Kaito P.O.V)**

WHERE are they?

Miku and Rin left about ten minutes ago to run off some papers for me, and they're still not back.

Oh my gosh…w-what if they were kidnapped? Oh no…Oh no…Oh no…

They're my responsibility! I CAN'T GO TO JAIL! Miku and Rin are friends of mine, they can't just…

"Kaito, we're back!" Miku and Rin said simultaneously.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!?" I shouted. All of my other students just looked at me.

"Probably lost the papers on the way or something," beeping followed the voice.

"Quiet Neru!" I shouted. "And put your phone up while you're at it."

Neru just rolled her eyes.

"WELL?" I said to Miku and Rin.

"We were…Rin, what were we doing?" Miku questioned Rin.

Rin pursed her lips. "You see Kaito…we kinda were um…sidetracked?" She said, flinching afterwards.

Sidetracked? Do I even want to know?

Trying to keep my cool, I said, "What happened?"

"We found a new student!" Miku squealed. Gah…as much as Miku was smart, she had some annoying issues.

"Uh…where is she exactly?" I said.

"Right here!" Rin said.

A girl with red hair stepped in. She had some weird hair thing on her head, and she was wearing something that looked like it came out of a Star Trek movie. Red eyes matched her hair.

Quite frankly, my eye twitched.

And she stared at me like _I_ was the weird one.

I managed to get out a sentence. "Why isn't she wearing the school uniform?"

"Uh…ya see…we kinda found her on the sidewalk, and she didn't know where she was and…yeah," Miku said.

"Sorry I'm late Kaito, I found the papers you told me to get…woah," a friend of mine, Len, said. "Who's she?"

"A new student, apparently," I said.

"Yo, dork, I think you should sit down," Rin said. Sheesh! You'd think a Vocaloid would be nicer to her owner, but these two are an exception-they fight like cats and dogs.

Muttering something under his breath, Len sat down.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?" Rin screamed with rage.

And bickering ensues.

* * *

**(Miku P.O.V.)**

Ha, I like the new girl. She's quiet, and I think she's one of the only people that haven't called me annoying yet. But the whole space thing isn't gonna work. I have got to get her to come to my house and get a makeover. That sounds great!

So Rin and Len calmed down, but I don't think that they said anything to each other yet. I hate it when they give each other the "Silent treatment."

Oh, and Kaito sent me and Rin on another errand to get Miki a school uniform, and to size her and stuff.

She looks like a medium or a small.

Aside from that, I think there's something suspicious about her though. Extremely suspicious. I mean like, we found her on the sidewalk and all, and she looked like she didn't know where she was.

Maybe she has amnesia or something?

I dunno.

"Hurry up Miku!" Rin called.

"Coming!" I yelled.

* * *

**Hehe~ I amz devious…**

**Oh, and the whole vocaloid thing is easy to figure out. Len owns Rin, like, she's a robot. Awesome huh? Ne, it'll make sense in later chapters.**

**So? Like it? Or more preferably, LOVE IT? If so, then review. I only write on reviews. Kinda. My inspiration is from reviews. Please make them positive if you are reviewing.**

**Ha, I'll Update as soon as I can!**

**See ya~**


	4. Of Uniforms and Hair Gel

**Hey! I really like how this is coming along. You know, you guys' support and reviews really make me happy. I've been going through a lot lately, in between school, and crap, and bullying, and more crap, and a lot of other stuff. It's okay, I got them back by punching the absolute crud outta 'em. It felt gooood…**

**But, nonetheless, I think that you guys deserve more updating, so, in a nutshell, I'll update more.**

**Er, it least, I'll update more often. And, I'll make the chapters quite a bit longer.**

**SO! On with the story! I putz a little Kagcest in here. ;)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Vocaloid, but seriously people, let's think here, why would I exactly?**

**If I was a billionaire, you would bet your butt that I would buy it. ;D**

* * *

(Rin P.O.V.)

Good lord, you would think that Miku would finally learn by now how to pay attention and keep up, but noooo…she sits there, with this idiot smile on her face, eyes blank.

"MIKU!" I shouted at her.

"Wha?…" She mumbled, kinda coming out of a daze.

I shook my head. Really, I have got to teach her to pay attention or just simply get new friends.

Besides that, I'm ticked off at Len. That "master" of mine called me FLATTY! What a jerk…why did he have to get me? Ugh, I hate him…

Wait…I take that back. I really don't hate him. He just…makes me mad. A lot. A lot a lot. But, crazy as it sounds…

I love him.

Yeah, I bet humans see it in movies all the time, a machine falling in love with its master. But, I'm seventy-five percent human, so I don't really have too much room to talk…

I bet that idiot doesn't even realize it though…

"I thought we were going to see what Miki's size is for a school uniform?" Miku said. "Get your head out of the clouds!"

Pfft, look who's talking…

I sighed. "Fine. Let's go," I mumbled.

* * *

(Len P. O. V.)

I can't believe what I just said to Rin. I called her flatty. I think that was one of the worst things I said to her. Ever.

I feel terrible. My tongue feels like crap for saying that to her. I really like her. I mean, not that a vocaloid owner would like her.

I have issues toward her, I guess you could say.

I love her.

I'm so pathetic. I mean really. I'm huddled up on the bathroom floor.

"Len? You in here? Look, I know you and Rin had a big fight and all but…" Kaito droned on.

I completely tuned him out.

After we finished our fight, Rin looked pretty P.O.'d. I wish so bad that I could take back that insult.

"-and we need to get to class," Kaito finished.

I sat up from a slumped position. I sighed, and started walking with the idiot that worships ice cream and has a fear of jail.

* * *

(Miki P.O.V.)

It is…different.

Of course, I'm not saying I don't like it, but like I said, it's weird. People talk a lot more than they do…erm, did, on SF-A2. And girls wore skimpier clothing. I think Len called these human women that wore this kind of clothing "hoochies."

Ah yes. Len, Rin, and Miku. They're my new friends on this planet. I like them. They're very nice compared to the people that gave me strange looks when I walked down the street.

And the "Teacher" of the "School" on this planet is something that Rin calls a "Spazz." Not only is beautiful here, it is also fun. The humans have such a strange language. You see, I used to speak SF-A2ian, but my vocal chords changed into this language. It's a rare power indeed on my old planet. I…I miss Mikio…but I can't think about that right now. Miku will constantly ask what's wrong, and…you know.

"Miki," Rin said. "Let's go! We need to size you!"

"Uh…Okay," I stuttered.

"Man, you stutter a lot, you know that?" Miku said.

"Miku, don't be so rude!"

"What? I consider her a friend now!"

Insert facepalm here.

* * *

We were in a bathroom, and Rin was getting her waist ruler.

"Yeah…yeah, I think she's an extra small," Rin mumbled absent-mindedly.

"I KNOW! You're like a twig! Just wait until you get to P.E., Miss Juon's is going to get some meat on those bones," Miku said, amazed at my twig-ness.

"A-Am I really that skinny?" I spluttered.

"Um…no, it's just a figure of speech. Gosh, did you live on another planet or somethin'?" Rin asked, amazed of my ignorance.

My breath caught in my throat. I stopped stone-still, remembering SF-A2. I still missed my brother Mikio. I just coughed, and I know I'm going to keep that secret until they find out about it.

"Okay! Here's your uniform!" Miku exclaimed, handing me a dark blue skirt with a green shirt with a dark blue collar and bow. The skirt was plaid and the collar on the shirt had white lines running along the edges.

"It's pretty," I muttered.

"Yeah, I like the design too," Miku said.

I went into a stall, and changed into it. I have to admit, it was pretty.

I stepped out of the stall.

"Woah," Rin and Miku muttered at the same time.

"I think Neru has a competitor!~" Miku chirped.

"Yeah, but we're gonna have to get rid of your hair-thingy though," Rin said.

"Ah, I have hair gel," Miku said.

"Okay, get it."

Miku reached into her backpack and pulled out a medium-sized bottle with green liquid inside of it.

She pinned my ahoge down with the gel, and I looked decent.

"M'kay hotshot, c'mon, we all know you're gorgeous in that outfit, but we gotta get to class," Rin said.

"Okay~" I said.

But there was something in the pit of my stomach, and what did they mean by competition with Neru? Who is Neru, anyway?

Miku was tugging at my arm, pulling me to class.

* * *

**Done!**

**Well, not with the story, but with the chapter. This took me about two hours. :p**

**OOH, and who is this mystery Mikio? Guess we'll find out next chapter. See you guys later!**


End file.
